Pink Rose's
by Button Eyed Doll
Summary: Coraline Is going to Visit her Cousin in Australia, when she gets there she has a feeling theres something weird about her...  rated K   for now, may turn to T. CXW
1. Chapter 1 Going to Australia

Chapter One – Going to Australia

The sun beat down on coraline's back as she planted the last of her blue tulips in the garden. She bent backwards a bit to crack her back. She had been standing out here for hours planting them, but it was worth it. She walked backwards to admire her work only to trip on something hard but a pair of hands caught her.

"Huh?" she exclaimed as she stood up expecting to be hurt. She turned around to find it was wybie who had caught her and a big rock she had tripped over.

"Lucky I was here huh Jonesy?" laughed wybie

It was five years after the "incident" with the beldam and Coraline and wybie had become such good friends maybe even more.

Coraline had grown into a beautiful sixteen year old and she had kept her hair the same length and colour. She always wore a blue hoddie and jeans and dark blue gumboots.  
Wybie had become quite different in the five years it had been. He has extremely handsome and tall although he still wore his big black raincoat (he got his grandmother to add material to it every year so it would still fit him. It didn't look to good but he still loved it all the same.) He also wore dark blue jeans and big black boots with the same silver strips on them as his jacket. His hair was a little neater and shorter and his slouch had gotten a lot better.

"whatever." Coraline said as she started to walk to the house. She hated him being right. That meant she was wrong.

"Oh come on Jonesy lighten up." He said as he gave her a gentle shove.

She pushed him and he fell over but she kept walking grinning from ear to ear.

"Ow!" Said wybie as he got to his feet and went back over to her.

She stopped for a minute and wybie cringed at the thought of her turning around and hitting him in the arm for being such a sook. But instead she turned around and gave him a hug. Wait what? A hug! She hardly ever hugged him only like when she was upset or really, really happy. This was weird for him. He blushed and went so red he felt like his cheeks were about to explode.

"Uhh... what was that for?" he asked

"Because I'm sorry. I'm always so mean to you and hurt you a lot and I felt really bad" she lied as she smiled and sat on the steps outside her house.

"Um ok?" said wybie. Maybe she thought of him as more than a friend! Well he liked her more than a friend but he was way too shy to tell her. He decided to find out what she thought of him.

"Hey Cora..." he got cut off by Mel standing at the door with the phone in her hand.

"Coraline that was your aunt she rang to say that she wants you to come visit her and your cousins in Australia."

"What! NO! I'm not leaving wybie! " she said as she stood up and put her arms around wybie. He blushed and stood there not knowing what to do.

"Well you haven't seen them in seven years. I really think you should go." Mel said really trying to convince Coraline to go. She needed a break from her.

"Well I'm not going if wybie isn't!" shouted Coraline.

"Fine I'll call your aunt back and ask if he can come, wybie go and ask your grandmother if you can go, it's only for a week by the way." Said Mel. Then she turned back into the house and dialled a number.

"Common wybie lets go ask your grandma if you can come with me to Australia!" said Coraline tugging wybie behind her as she ran off towards Wybie's house.

When they got Wybie's grandmother's permission to leave, Coraline pulled wybie up to his room to start packing.

"Coraline I can do this myself you know..." said wybie very embarrassed that she was picking through his clothes searching for stuff to pack.

"Well you don't know what sort of clothes to pack so I'm helping you." She said sternly

Wybie groaned and sat on his bed watching the blue haired girl chuck his clothes all over his room.

"Do you have any shorts?" she asked

"Maybe somewhere, it's not like we need them much in Oregon though Jonesy." He said as he walked over to his closet.

"You will also need a few short sleave tops; it's going to be really hot where we're going."

"Great..." said wybie. He hated showing his skin, he was very self conscious even though he thought of himself as quite buff he just hated the thought of wearing short clothes.

"You'll look fine Wyb's."Coraline said as she stood up ready to leave.

"Anyway I'll let you pack the rest and I'll be back in an hour or so ok." She said as she smiled and walked out of his room and out of the house.

Wybie looked at the mess in his room, "I think I might need more than an hour." He said to himself.

Coraline finally finished packing her things and went down to her mother.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"10:00 in the morning. So you need to get up earlier than usual." Said her mother not even looking up from her laptop.

"OK, so hey did aunt Lilly say yes to wybie coming too?" asked Coraline grabbing an apple off the table.

"Yes, now go and bug your father or something I'm really busy right now Coraline." Said her mother as she waved in the direction of Charlie's study.

"Na, I think I'll go over to Wybie's again. Bye." Coraline said not affected by her mother's comment.

"Ok. But be back at 9:00" Said Mel.

The rest of the day went so slow for Wybie and Coraline but it was soon 9:00pm time for Coraline to go home.

When she got home her mother was still up typing away at her laptop.

"Oh Coraline, I forgot to tell you Aunt Lilly said to tell you that rose is really excited to see you."

"Rose? Oh yea my cousin, one year older than me right? Mm great I remember her... god she was so annoying. She never shut up!"

"Yea that's the one. Now go to bed so you can be up early tomorrow."

"At 9:15?" said Coraline as she gestured her watch.

"Yes, now go!" said her mother as she looked up at Coraline with a very serious look on her face.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, goodnight mum." Coraline said then she ran into her father's study and said goodnight to him as well.

The next morning was very hectic Mel was running around after Coraline trying to get her ready and Coraline was not helping. Charlie was taking her bags out to the car when Wybie turned up.

"Hey there kiddo, give me your bags and I'll put em in the trunk. Also a warning, I'd stay out of the house for a little while longer the girls are, having a little disagreement. Charlie turned to the house and cringed.

"CORALINE GET DRESSED NOW! WHERE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE AIRPORT!" Yelled Mel so loud wybie could hear her from outside, and she was in Coraline's bedroom!

"Uh good idea Mr. Jones."

Soon enough Coraline was ready and her mum was calming down.

"Wybie! Your here!" Coraline yelled as she ran down the stairs and gave wybie a hug. What was with all this hugging? Although he didn't mind one bit... it was weird of her.

"Uh yea I've been here for the past hour."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was so lazy getting up and I couldn't find what to wear and yea... I'm SO sorry!"

"Haha don't worry, I've been talking to your dad so I wasn't bored."

"Oh god, if really am sorry, haha leaving you with my dad for an hour..." she said as she smiled and gave her dad a hug.

"He's alright." Said wybie smiling and Charlie and winking.

Coraline wondered what exactly they had been talking about, but she was too excited about going to Australia to ask.

Soon they were in the car and on the way to the airport.

When they got to the airport the kids said good bye to coraline's parents and got on their plane. The ride was so long but they soon got there and went and got their luggage at the airport in Port Hedland. They met coraline's auntie at the luggage conveyor belt. Apparently Rose and her older brother were too lazy to get up this early to come and get Coraline and Wybie so only Aunt Lilly had came.

They travelled in a car for about 20 mins and chatted all the way. They soon got to the house and both Coraline and Wybie were awestruck at the big house, it was even bigger than the pink palace. Suddenly a girl looking a little older than Coraline ran out of the house.

"CORALINE!"

"Rose..."


	2. Chapter 2 Hanging with Rose

**Author note: Hey guy's chapter two is finally up **** I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank ****WybiE'z KidNapPer; Bears Are Beast, Heartflower and talking black kitty of night for reviewing my 1****st**** chapter. You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline or wybie or the movie ect. But I do own Aunt Lilly and Rose. **

**Also I'm really sorry if the characters are a not like they are in the movie or book, but remember they are teenagers now. ****  
**

Chapter two – Hanging with Rose

"And who's this cutie?" asked Rose asked as she looked at wybie and smiled.

"His name is wybie." Mumbled Coraline, how dare she call him cute! Wait, why should she care? It not like she liked him that way... did she?

"Ok, ok I get it his yours, whatever." Said rose teasingly and she grabbed one of coraline's bags out of the car and started pulling it into the house.

"What! No..." Coraline said as she turned to wybie who was standing as still as a statue as red as a tomato.

"Wybie are you ok?" She asked. He snapped back to attention and then just stared at her for a few seconds then nodded his head slowly.

After a while rose came back, seeing the awkward situation she had caused she laughed and went over and hugged Coraline.

"I'm so glad to have some company over the holidays! Where all going to have such fun!" she said

"Mm yea..." Coraline said still zoned out. Urgh why did she have to say "his name is wybie" in such a stern voice! Now rose thought she liked him!

"Let's get the rest of the bags inside. Oh and wybie you'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom. And Coraline you'll be sleeping in my room!

They all went upstairs to where the bedrooms were. Wybie's bedroom, or rather the spare bedroom was on the right of the hall while rose's was the end and there were two other rooms to the left.

"That's the bathroom." Said rose, pointing to the room on the far left.

"Whats the other room?" asked wybie

"Oh, that's my brother's room. His name is Peter by the way. It's better not to disturb him, his always sleeping these days."

"Um ok?" said wybie. Then he walked into the room he was going to stay in.

Rose popped her head in the door way and told him to get into some more "summery clothes." He wondered why he hadn't of just worn his summer clothes there. He didn't really think it was going to be THIS hot!

Rose then walked into her own room with Coraline and helped her unpack. Coraline then got changed into cooler clothes. A white short sleeve top under a light blue tank top with a couple of stars on it, and a white skirt with a strip of blue down the side.

Wybie wore a pair of denim shorts that were just above his knees and a black top with a skull on it.

Rose had been in her pyjamas this whole time, so she changed as well, into white mini shorts and a light pink tank top.

After they had got changed they walked down to the kitchen where aunt Lilly was cooking something that smelt really good.

"Hey mum watcha cookin?" asked rose as she went over to the oven to try to see what it was

"Chocolate chip cookies." Said Lilly

"Awesome! How long will they take to cook?" asked rose

"About 10 minutes and then another 6 minutes to cool down afterwards."

"Ok, well hey mum would we be able to go to the beach later today?"

"Of course, but make sure Coraline and Wybie actually want to go." Said Lilly

"Ok, so do you guys want to go to the beach?" asked rose running over to them

"Yea sure." Said Coraline smiling.

"Umm the beach?" asked wybie tilting his head.

"Yea uh, you know with sand and water and waves." Said Rose

"I know what the beach is. I just mean, we have to wear bathers?" said wybie looking down and his shorts.

"Well yea you can't really go in the water in your clothes..." said rose

"Rose leave him alone, Wybie's not very comfortable with people seeing him in bathers and stuff that show his skin." Said Coraline

Wybie went red and looked away.

"Oh, um I'm sorry wybie. You don't have to wear bathers if you don't want to; I just thought that you would. Sorry." Said Rose

Wybie looked up and smiled at rose.

"It's ok, it's not like you would know, I mean we pretty much just met." He said

"Ok thanks for forgiving me" said rose smiling

So the kids got ready to go to the beach, and Wybie decided to wear his bathers, but he wore a t-shirt with it.

Before they left they each took a chocolate chip cookie, they were cool by now especially since Coraline and Rose took so long to get changed into their bathers.

"Do you need me to drive you guys?" asked Lilly as she packed a bag full of food and drinks.

"Na mum the beach is only like 5 minutes away." Said rose rolling her eyes.

"Ok ok, but be careful!" said Lilly kissing rose on the forehead.

"Yes mum." Said Rose grabbing the bag and walking out the door.

It was a really short walk to the beach and they got there in less than 5 minutes, (mostly because Rose was running most of the way and the other two had to keep up with her.)

When they got there they put their sunscreen on and ran down to the water.

"I've never been to the beach." Said wybie as he shivered from being in the cold water.

Rose just stared at him for a while then said "and where do you guys live again?"

"Oregon, there a couple of beaches but the weather is so bad we never really go. And we live a fair way away from the closest one." Said Coraline

"Oh ok, fair enough." Said rose scooping up a handful of water and chucking it at Coraline.

"Hey!" yelled Coraline and she tried to splash rose but she jumped out of the way and she got wybie instead.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed rose.

"Opps, sorry wybie." Said Coraline covering her mouth

Wybie looked down at himself then he splashed Coraline back.

This went on for about 10 minutes before they got bored of it.

"I'm hungry." Said rose

"m-me too." Said wybie

"Let's go eat what your mum packed rose." Said Coraline running out of the water up to where they had left their stuff.

Rose's mum had packed some sandwiches with vegemite, (an Australian condiment) jam, salad and peanut butter.

"Whats this?" asked Coraline opening the sandwich with the vegemite in it.

"Oh that's vegemite, it's only an Australian condiment, it's got a weird taste but I love it!"

Coraline took a bite and spat it on the ground.

"YUK!" yelled Coraline causing a few people around them to look at her.

"Whats wrong with it?" asked rose.

"It tastes disgusting!"

Rose took a bite and smiled.

"Mm maybe you have to be Australian to like it haha."

So they ate the sandwiches and when they had finished got up to go further down to the sand.

Suddenly something flashed past Coraline. She shrugged it off and thought nothing of it.

As she was walking behind rose and wybie she looked up at a tree and something caught her eye. A pair of Pink shinny buttons looking right at her.

_I must be hallucinating; the heat must be getting to me. _

She ran up to rose and shook her head. She looked back at the tree and nothing was there.

_Few, it __was__ just my imagination._

They got down to a nice spot and rose started digging a hole in the sand.

"What are you doing rose?" asked wybie tilting his head.

"Digging a hole..." said rose not bothering to look up at him

"I can see that, b-but why?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

Coraline nudged him out of the way so she could be in-between them.

Wybie looked at her for a second with a confused look on his face then turned back to rose.

"Well I was thinking we could all dig a hole each, pretty close to each other and then eventually join them up and have this giant hole and we can like fill it with water and it could be a little pool!"

"Um ok, sounds cool, I guess." Said wybie going over to the opposite side of rose, while Coraline went on one of the sides.

They dug for about 15 minutes until they had almost joined the holes together. As wybie was about to drag some sand out Coraline had also gone for that part, she grabbed his hand instead, but quickly pulled away and blushed. Wybie blushed too and tried to change the subject.

"So rose do you have a boyfriend?" he asked

Coraline almost exploded, she wasn't really sure why but she felt like ripping rose's head off. She couldn't stand the thought of wybie liking rose, maybe she did like him...

"well no, but I don't really want one, I mean, then I'd have to like hang out with him, and guys are so boring, no offence. But maybe if the right guy comes along I might."

Coraline was almost tearing her hair out.

"Oh ok, and none taken, plus Coraline tells me I'm boring all the time don't cha Jonesy." He said and he smiled at her.

She relaxed a little and took a deep breath in and out.

"Haha, so are you to going out or what?" said rose looking from wybie to Coraline.

"Wha... ah no... We're just friends." Said Coraline blushing. Rose noticed this and made a mental note about it.

"Yea j-just friends." Wybie said as he looked down and continued to dig. Rose noticed him blushing too, and decided she should do something about it.

"Oh, well I think you's should, you'd be really cute together! You say you're just friends but I think by watching you all of today that you like each other more than that, you just don't realise it yet."

They were all silent until rose spoke again.

"So... What do you say?"

"I say no!" yelled Coraline as she got up and stormed away from them.

She didn't even understand her feelings towards wybie yet let alone go out with him! Also it could upset her friendship with him, and she wasn't even sure that he liked her that way!

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by a rustle in the tree she was now standing under.

She looked up and she saw what looked like a doll that looked exactly like Rose with big... pink... buttons for eyes!

Was this the thing she had seen before? But that meant it wasn't her just her imagination...

**Author note: I didn't really like this chapter; it wasn't really interesting until the end. Oh well, the next chapter will be better. **

**Also a BIG thank you to ****WybiE'z KidNapPer**** for telling me how to do author notes... lol I'm so dumb I didn't know how. **

**Well bye for now! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret

**Author note: heyy guys I'm baak **** sorry I took a while, it was sorta hard figuring out what to write haha. K shout outs to ****WybiE'z KidNapPer, talking black kitty of night, Bears Are Beast, and Heartflower ****thank you guys for reviewing again! Also, um James Birdsong what did you mean by your review? Does that mean you think it's good or don't you like it?  
Also this chapter has MAJOR fluffiness people. (Which I love ****)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline or Wybie or the stuff with the doll, but I do own Rose, Lilly and Peter. **

Chapter 3- The Secret

"Coraline? Are you in here?" asked Wybie staring into the room he was staying in at Rose's house.

Coraline had run all the way home after she saw the doll, she didn't even bother to tell Rose or Wybie that she was leaving, she just sprinted away. Wybie and Rose had seen her terrified expression and wondered what had happened. They had to grab all the stuff and run after her, and now they were looking all over the house for her.

"Yea." Came a muffled reply.

Wybie looked over to the corner of the room closest to the door and saw the shadowy figure huddled against the wall. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"What happened? You looked like you saw a ghost!" said Wybie.

"I might as well have!" she said as she looked up at Wybie with tears streaming down her face.

Wybie pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"Just tell me what happened when you want to." Wybie said. He couldn't believe he had the courage to hug her like this; maybe it was just how upset she was that made him feel so bad for her. 

It took about 5 more minutes for her to pull away still with tears in her eyes but she was ok to tell him now.

"I-I saw... a doll... I-In the, the tree, w-with b-b-buttons." She burst out crying again and leaned her head against Wybie's Chest and he put his arms around her to comfort her.

Wybie thought hard about this. Did it mean the beldam was alive and going to get Coraline, or was it something completely different? Suddenly he was very worried about her, and his grasp around her tightened.

"Coraline what did the doll look like?" he asked still hugging her.

"...Rose..." came a muffled reply

Wybie's eyes widened in alarm when he realised that rose was in danger.

Coraline had told him EVERYTHING about the other world and the beldam, so he understood completely why Coraline was so upset.

Suddenly the door opened and rose stepped into the room.

"Coraline?" asked rose as she looked around the room.

Coraline pulled away from wybie and got up straight away and ran over to Rose and gave her a huge hug.

"Coraline! Your ok! What happened?" asked rose hugging Coraline back.

Coraline figured that she better not tell rose about the doll in case she hadn't been to the other world yet. Or in case she had, because she wouldn't believe Coraline about the evil other mother.

"I-i just needed time to think about what you said." Coraline said as she turned her head away from Rose.

That was partly true, she did need time to think about her and Wybie and what her feelings were towards him were.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Coraline I didn't mean to push you into thinking about that if you didn't want to.

"It's ok..." said Coraline

Wybie got up from the corner and left the room without saying a word.

"Umm, I know you don't want to consider this right now, but I really do think he likes you Coraline. Just think about that and you'll find the answer you need." Said Rose as she walked out of the room.

Coraline considered this. It could be true, considering he just walked out of the room when they were talking about what had happened at the beach. And he cared so much about her, but he always had. It was so confusing! She didn't really know what to think or do. So she went after Wybie.

She soon found him sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Um Wybie can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked standing at the door way.

"I guess..." he said not even looking at her.

"Ah maybe outside where you can hear me better?" said Coraline facing the front door.

Now Wybie was looking at her. He was wondering what it was exactly she wanted to say. Maybe she wanted to make sure he understood that she didn't like him, to break his heart into a million pieces, or maybe it...  
his thoughts were interrupted by Coraline standing right in front of him waving her hand in his face.

"Hello Wybie?" she said

"Wha..? Oh right, yea ok, coming." He said getting up and walking over to the door.

Coraline and Wybie both walked out the door and stood next to it.

"Wybie, can I ask you something? It's kind of important, for me anyway."

"Uh yea I guess," Wybie replayed blushing ever so slightly.

"Well, this is going to be really embarrassing to say if you say no, but... do you, like me?"

Wybie blushed,

"Uh in what way?" he asked shifting his feet to feel less awkward.

"Umm... like-like? You know like boyfriend girlfriend sort of like-like.

Wybie suddenly pinched himself to check if he was dreaming.

"Um, why? Do you like me that way?" he asked looking at his feet.

"I asked you first." Coraline said

"Well, uh... I think I do." He said not daring to look at Coraline.

"Ok... well I've been thinking for a while now, I think I like you too. I feel really weird around you sometimes and I get so jealous of rose when you sit next to her, or when you ask her things, especially when you asked if she had a girlfriend. I thought you might, u know, "fancy" her."

Wybie couldn't believe what he was hearing! She liked him! He was so happy right now he could have burst.

"No no, I don't like her like that. She's nice and all but, I've always kind of liked you. I just haven't had the courage to tell you."

He was looking at her now, staring actually, into her big bright brown (or hazel) eyes.

Suddenly he felt her warm lips pressed against his. He was shocked at first but then he realised that it was his dream come true! He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Suddenly the door flung open and Coraline and Wybie parted lips and stared at Rose standing there shocked. She screamed with delight.

"Finally!" she yelled hugging them.

"Uh rose, kind of having a personal moment here." Coraline said blushing.

"Oppsy sorry guys, haha well I'll be going now, you guys have fun, k?" she said as she winked and turned back into the house.

"Umm, awkward..." said Coraline softly touching her lips and smiling at wybie.

"h-ha, yea." Said Wybie rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

So does, this mean we're... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Wybie asked looking at his feet.

"Umm, I guess so." Coraline smiled then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Then they walked into the house and went and sat in the lounge. It was getting late and they would have to go to bed soon.

Rose came down the stairs already wearing her P'J's.

"Heyy looooverss." She said and smiled.

Coraline rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Wybie's shoulder.

"Naww you guys are just so cute together!" said rose as she skipped into the room and turned the TV to the channel she wanted to watch.

They sat there watching TV for about half an hour then Aunt Lilly walked in and told them to go to bed.

When she left rose took hold of Coraline's wrist and pulled her away from Wybie.

"Now Wybie, I know your coraline's boyfriend now, but she's still sleeping in my room." She said as sweetly as possible with a wink.

He went red and said "I wouldn't dare take her away from you rose."

"You know that's not what I meant" she said and smiled at him teasingly, then left with Coraline still in her grasp.

"Don't I get to say goodnight to Wybie?" Coraline laughed, half serious half joking.

"Opps sorry, ok but make sure you don't let mum see you kissing, she's pretty laid back, but when it comes to boys she gets a bit protective, even if the girls not me." Said Rose in a serious voice before letting go of Coraline's wrist and heading up to her room.

Coraline skipped back down the stairs to see Wybie still sitting where he was when she left.

"You staying up later huh? Oooo what a rebel!" she joked and chucked a pillow at his face.

Wybie could not believe this beautiful girl was now his girl friend. He stared at her with a love struck face.

Coraline went a bit red. She'd never really seen Wybie with that face before. He looked adorable. She had always thought he was a little cute, but in a "puppy" cute way. Now she thought of him in an "I love you" way.

She walked over to him and sat as close as she could to him.

"Well goodnight." She whispered just loud enough that wybie could hear.

"He kissed her passionately before whispering "goodnight, beautiful." In her ear.

Coraline was so surprised that he was being like this, he was never this brave. But she liked it anyway.

Wybie went to his room and went straight to bed.

Coraline went to Rose's room and got ready then quickly fell asleep even with Rose's nonstop chattering.

After a while Coraline awoke to a strange smell and sat up quickly. She looked around the room, Rose was not there. She walked out into the bathroom, she wasn't there either. She went down stairs and looked in all the rooms down there, the kitchen last, then in aunt Lilly's room then Peters, but she wasn't there. She went back up stairs and into Wybie's room.

He was fast asleep hanging half off the bed.

"Wybie wake up!" Coraline whispered in a frightened tone.

"Huh, no... Five more minutes." Wybie mumbled still half asleep.

Coraline shook him and he woke up.

"Coraline? What? What is it!" he said jumping up then falling out of bed.

Coraline laughed, but then remembered why she was there.

"I can't find rose!" she said helping him up.

"Have you checked the bathroom?"

"Yes! I've checked everywhere!"

"In her mum's room?"

Yes, I even checked there, really quietly, and her brothers room! She's nowhere in the house!" she said really worrying now.

They walked into rose's room and Coraline smelt the smell again.

"Urgh that smell is so sickly... sweet..." she said realising the smell.

She noticed a big pile of empty boxes in the corner of the room. She saw a light behind it.

"What's this?" she asked pushing the boxes away.

She gasped when she realised what it was. I long stretched out pink tunnel. And the sickly sweet smell was coming from inside...

Tears started streaming from her face and she turned to wybie and almost fell over. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back up.

"We have to go save her!" she cried.

"Ok. Maybe I should just go, considering what you went through." Said wybie with a strong look on his face even though inside he was terrified.

"No! I have to save her, she is my cousin." Said Coraline as she got down on the floor and shifted the door to see the key, a pink key with a pink button on the end.

"Wait, I don't understand is why it's all pink." She said examining the key. She put it in her sock and started to crawl through the tunnel, Wybie following behind her.

Suddenly they heard a voice as sickly sweet as the food smelt.

"If you want, you could stay here, forever. You only have to do one thing."

They heard a pause,

Then a gasp, coming from Rose they assumed.

"Pink is tradional..."

**Author note: hehehe creepy huh! You'll find out why it's all pink in the next chapter, unless you've already guessed haha. **

**Mmm well I have a faint idea of what I'm going to do next chapter although I might need help. If anyone thinks of good idea's message me on fanfic and I'll put them in the story **

**Also again very sorry about the long wait, but it was so hard to think of what to write! Seriously I had major writers block a few times. Plus stupid school is back and I already have homework URGGH! **

**Well Bye bye for now xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

**Author note: Heyy guys I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I took so long, I've been on holidays and I've been really busy and also I've had MAJOR writers block, this chapter was soooo hard to write I do love it, but it's just so hard to think of things, most of you will know what I mean. Shootouts to ****talking black kitty of night, WybiE'z KidNapPer, Heartflower, Wagongurl****, ****MysteriousWriting. Thanks for reviewing :) **

Chapter 4- The plan

"ROSE NO! DONT DO IT!" Coraline screamed hurrying through the rest of the tunnel.

She didn't even have a plan, which is very UN Coraline like but she was so caught up in saving rose that she forgot to think of one. Wybie on the other hand had been tossing up ideas for a while now, but he had to put it on hold considering Coraline had just brought all the attention to them.

"Oh rose, did u invite your dear cousin to join us tonight?" asked a woman who looked very much like rose's mum but with nicer hair and clothes and... big pink buttons for eyes.

Rose looked confusingly at Coraline who was now standing with her fists clenched and breathing heavily.

"No, she didn't, but you could say, she sure should have." Said Coraline staring at rose.

"Rose dear could you please go and get your father for me, he's probably in the shed outside." The woman said in her sickly sweet voice.

Rose left the room still staring at Coraline until she reached the door.

"Now, Coraline, why don't you take a seat and we can talk aunty to niece." Said rose's other mother directing Coraline to a chair.

"You're not my aunty and you're NOT rose's mum!" said Coraline pushing the other "Lilly" away.

"Now, now Coraline calm down so we can talk. I see you must have met your other mother already considering how you know so much about the other world, how did u escape? She must not have been very powerful for you to get away then huh?"

"Oh, she was very powerful; I was just too smart for her." Said Coraline tapping her head as she spoke.

"Oh I see, well I'm sure I'm MUCH more powerful than she ever was. I mean I managed to keep a 17 year old girl here for 5 days without letting her get away, and she was even just about to sew the buttons until YOU came." The other Lilly Snarled.

"She would never have sewn the buttons!" screamed Coraline as she backed away. Suddenly she noticed that wybie was gone, she had forgotten all about him! How could she! She loved him and now she just abandoned him to scream at an old witch!

She started looking around franticly for him.

"You're looking for you little "friend" aren't you." Said the other Lilly as she walked over to the stair case in the other room.

"You're not going to find him. I've gotten one of my puppets to take him away when u were screaming at me, nice friend you are." The other Lilly laughed while she tapped the railing of the staircase.

Coraline gasped and screamed "WYBIE! Where are you!" tears started streaming down her face and she sunk to her knees. Then she remembered she had to save rose. Wybie would be ok, he was strong and smart and would never give in to anything the puppets or other Lilly tried on him. Hopefully...

She got up and walked closer to the witch and snarled, "Give me back wybie now, and let rose go!"

"Hahaha, and what are you going to do if I don't!" The witch laughed.

Coraline wasn't even sure what she was going to do if that which didn't give her wybie and let rose go. She thought hard about it for a while then came up with a plan.

"Actually, nothing." She said with a blank look on her face trying not to give away her plan.

"..What?" said the which, her smile dropping.

"Well I've thought it over, and I really don't care what you do with either of them."

"And why is that?" asked the other Lilly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I don't care about them, and I'd rather let myself live than save them." Coraline said mentally hitting herself at how horrible she was talking.

"Mmm, I don't believe you." Said which with a distrusting look in her face.

**Author Note: haha I was gonna write distrusting look in her eyes then... But you know that would be weird lol.**

"Fine I'll prove it to you." Said Coraline walking over to the small little pink door she had climbed through to get to this hell world.

"You're going to leave them here while you escape?" asked the which, still unconvinced.

"Yes. I'll just tell rose's "mum" that she got kidnapped along with wybie by some evil lady that broke into her house." Said Coraline grabbing the key out of her sock.

"Go ahead then." Said the witch motioning towards the little door.

Coraline unlocked the door climbed through and locked the door behind her then climbed the rest of the way out onto the other side and got the shock of her life.

Cat was sitting right in front of her with his big icy blue eyes staring into hers.

"CAT! You came all the way from Oregon? How did you get here!" Coraline asked as she hugged the ragged old cat tight.

He meowed at her and walked into the pink tunnel.

"I sensed that you and wybie were in danger, how I got here is none of your business a cat as his ways..." said cat before licking his paw.

"Okay... well anyway, I have a plan. Rose's beldam has captured wybie and is still trying to convince rose to sew the buttons! You have to help me!" said Coraline stressing just a bit, she wasn't sure her plan would work or not...

"Yes, of course I will help you Coraline. Now tell me this plan of yours." Said cat getting out of the tunnel and lying on the floor next to Coraline.

"Well..."

**Author note: oh my gosh this took me soooo long to write and I still don't like it. I'm sorry guys, it was really, really hard for me to come up with stuff I still don't even know what I'm gonna do but at least this chapters finished :D thank god *few* sorry it's a bit shorter than the other ones I was seriously running out of idea's. Haha anyways I'll try and start the next chapter tomorrow after stupid homework -_- grr. Oh well by guys hope u liked this chapter :) please review **


End file.
